L'entente
by joelle-sama
Summary: Après avoir vengé la mort de François, Aramis doit quitter les mousquetaires; c'était l'entente qu'elle avait prise avec Tréville.


**L'entente**

_Voici donc la fin…_

Aramis regardait sombrement le grand escalier menant au bureau du capitaine de la compagnie des mousquetaires. Il lui faudrait bientôt l'emprunter, faire face à son supérieur et lui faire le récit des derniers événements… Elle appréhendait le moment où elle devrait faire ses adieux à la confrérie… mais surtout à ses amis. Ils lui demanderaient certainement la raison de sa décision ! Mais comment leur expliquer sans n'avoir à leur dire toute la vérité ? Impossible de laisser certains détails dans l'omission. Ce serait pourtant le meilleur moment pour tout avouer…ils pourraient la détester à souhait après son départ, et elle ne serait plus là pour subir les foudres – justifiées - de leur haine.

Elle inspira profondément, posa une main sur la rampe et posa le pied sur la première marche. Ses jambes flagellaient presque et les forces semblaient lui manquer à mesure qu'elle montait.

« Vous aller voir le capitaine ? » lui demanda derrière elle une voix familière, celle d'Athos.

« Oui…je…je vais lui remettre ma démission, » répondit-elle sans se retourner pour lui faire face. Elle aurait été incapable de soutenir son regard inquisiteur. Toutefois, entendre simplement la voix de son ami lui redonna courage et fierté elle n'allait tout de même pas s'effondrer devant son camarade !

« Comment ?! »

Elle ne fit aucune réponse à ce commentaire, se contentant de gravir l'escalier lentement.

« Aramis !... Pourquoi ? » Athos se lança à sa poursuite à l'attrapa bientôt par le bras, la forçant à pivoter sur elle-même et croiser leurs regards. Les larmes ne coulaient pas encore, mais il remarqua très bien à quel point ses yeux étaient mouillés. Il desserra sa poigne alors qu'il sentait son propre cœur pris dans un étau douloureux. Comme il détestait voir sur le visage de son ami cette tristesse incurable !

« C'est… » Elle baissa son regard lourd de chagrin. « C'est l'entente que j'ai prise avec le capitaine…je vous en prie, ne m'en veuillez pas…. Je vous en expliquerai la raison dès que tout sera fini.»

Debout, au milieu de l'escalier, Athos la laissa partir lentement sans mot dire. Il la regarda monter péniblement le rester des marches, et ce n'est que lorsqu'elle disparu de son champ de vision qu'il se jeta presque en bas. Pour la première fois, il semblait perdre son sang-froid. « PORTHOS ! »

Elle referma doucement la porte derrière elle et fit face au bureau du capitaine. Se tenant bien droite, elle attendit que son supérieur lui indique de s'approcher.

« Ah, Aramis, » fit-il sans quitter des yeux les informations qu'il griffonnait. « Justement, je voulais vous voir. » Il écrivit encore quelques mots avant de poser la plume dans son encrier et écarter les parchemins qui jonchaient son bureau. Il s'adossa contre sa chaise et croisa les mains sous son menton : la pose habituelle que Monsieur de Tréville adoptait pour indiquer à ses interlocuteurs qu'il était prêt à les écouter. « Approchez-vous. »

Son chapeau sous le bras, elle s'avança vers l'homme grisonnant. Ce dernier, la voyant silencieuse et légèrement troublée, décida d'entamer la conversation pour briser la glace.

« Je voulais vous remercier pour votre excellent travail durant mon absence…Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'une personne comme vous me succèderait à la tête de la compagnie, même temporairement ! » Il la regarda avec un sourire entendu.

« Je n'ai fait que mon devoir, monsieur, » répondit-elle simplement en s'inclinant, sans retourner le sourire. Tréville le remarqua. Fronçant les sourcils, il s'informa aussitôt de son état à voix plus basse.

« Vous êtes souffrante ? »

« Je vous remercie de votre sollicitude, mais non, monsieur, je vais très bien. Je viens vous donner les dernières nouvelles… »

Il la regarda avec un air interrogateur. Elle poursuivit.

« J'ai terminé ma mission, monsieur. »

« Ah ! » fit-il, aussitôt déçu, ouvrant ses yeux un peu plus grands. Cette simple affirmation recelait beaucoup plus d'informations qu'elle n'en paraissait. Elle n'avait pas à en dire plus : il avait tout compris. Il se leva, se dirigea vers la fenêtre et regarda vaguement au dehors. « Qu'est-ce que cela signifie pour vous, maintenant? »

« Selon notre entente, je devais quitter la compagnie des mousquetaires dès que ma mission sera achevée. Je viens donc vous remettre ma démission. »

En se retournant pour lui faire face, il lu dans sur son visage combien cette situation l'attristait et lui était pénible. Mais il savait Aramis bien trop fière pour manquer à sa parole.

Déchiré intérieurement, Tréville ne répondit rien pendant un bon moment. « J'ai compris » finit-il par émettre, lui tournant le dos une seconde fois. « Je vais prendre les dispositions nécessaires. »

« Je vous remercie, capitaine. Je vous remercie également pour tout l'honneur que vous m'avez fait en m'acceptant parmi vos soldats. Je vous en serai éternellement reconnaissant. Aussi continuerais-je à mettre mon épée à votre disposition, si vous le jugiez nécessaire. » Elle ferma les yeux avant de conclure : « A…adieu, mon capitaine.»

Il l'entendit s'éloigner et refermer la porter derrière elle. Il se rassit et soupira bruyamment. Il appuya son front contre ses mains jointes et ferma les yeux. Comment avait-il pu se laisser autant attendrir ?...

Et surtout, pourquoi fallait-il qu'un de ses meilleurs soldats soit une femme ? Aramis ne manquait ni de courage, ni de talent, elle en avait même plus que certains autres hommes ! Elle avait subtilement compensé son manque de force physique par la souplesse et la légèreté de son corps, la rendant ainsi aussi douée que les autres. Il avait appris à apprécier son esprit aiguisé et calculateur, avantage non négligeable quand venait le temps de trouver des stratagèmes audacieux et d'avoir un point de vue totalement différend sur des sujets délicats…

Il soupira encore. Il serait trop dommage de se départir d'une si fine lame doublée d'une fidélité à toute épreuve ! Qu'importe ce qu'il avait pu entendre lorsqu'il avait quitté la compagnie, il savait que ce qu'elle avait fait, elle l'avait fait pour le bien du roi et du pays.

Son poing s'abattit sur son bureau. Mais mordioux! une femme ! Il avait pris un risque énorme en l'acceptant parmi ses mousquetaires. Au début, il était constamment sur le qui-vive, craignant que quelqu'un ne découvre la supercherie, et plus d'une fois il avait songé à revenir sur sa décision et la renvoyer. Toutefois, plus le temps passait, plus il se rendait bien compte qu'elle cachait son secret avec une habilité hautement calculée Aucune allusion n'avait été faite sur la possibilité que le blond mousquetaire puisse être une femme. On disait d'Aramis qu'il était fier et prude à l'extrême, mais rien de plus. On savait son immense talent au maniement des armes, alors on n'osait plus faire de remarques sur ses traits trop délicats et son comportement parfois étrange.

Tréville se leva et se mit à faire les cents pas. Il n'avait, en vérité, jamais envisagé le moment où Aramis lui annoncerait _elle-même_ son départ. Il n'avait ni même pensé qu'elle retrouve enfin l'assassin de son fiancé ! Cela était sûrement lié avec cette affaire du Masque de Fer…la coïncidence était trop grande. '_Je devrais lui demander..'_ songea-t-il.

Il soupira bruyamment une troisième fois. Pourrait-il garder une femme parmi ses mousquetaires ? Qu'adviendrait-il si quelqu'un perçait ce secret à jour ? Il avait bien averti Aramis qu'il ne prendrait aucunement sa défense si elle venait à être découverte, et feindrait la surprise. On avait brûlé vive Jeanne D'Arc pour bien moins! L'entente entre eux était claire : dès qu'elle parviendrait à venger la mort de son amant, elle devrait quitter la confrérie. Pas question de prendre de risques supplémentaires.

Et pourtant… !

Il sortit de son bureau et se dirigea à l'étage inférieur. Il savait qu'il la trouverait là, avec les deux autres. S'approchant de la salle commune, il perçu la puissante voix de Porthos. « Pourquoi voulez-vous nous quitter ? Répondez ! » La colère et l'incompréhension étaient manifestes dans ses paroles. « Vous ne pouvez pas partir sans nous dire pourquoi, Aramis ! » C'était maintenant la voix d'Athos…

Il pouvait à présent les voir : Athos et Porthos se tenaient devant Aramis qui, la tête baissée, était visiblement sure le point de faire ses aveux.

« Je…je… » commençait-elle faiblement.

« Monsieur Aramis ! » interrompit sévèrement le capitaine d'une voix forte, faisant sursauter les trois amis qui n'avaient nullement remarqué cette nouvelle présence près d'eux.

« O-Oui monsieur ? » demanda la jeune femme.

Il s'approcha du groupe, jeta un regard en coin aux deux homes puis la regarda dans les yeux. « J'ai bien réfléchi… Je refuse votre demande de démission. » Sa voix ne laissait place à aucune discussion.

Interloquée, elle se mit à bafouiller. « Mais monsieur… » Elle ajouta plus bas « Notre entente? … »

« Je n'ai que faire de votre passé. A moins que vous ne teniez réellement, et de plein gré, à quitter la compagnie des mousquetaires du roi, je ne tolèrerai aucun adieu de votre part !

Il s'interrompit un instant avant de poursuivre plus doucement. « Je suis fier de vous compter parmi mes hommes au même titre qu'Athos, que de Porthos, et que de tous ceux qui forment cette compagnie. Je sais que vous appréciez grandement en faire partie je ne vous imposerai donc aucun départ forcé à cause d'une bagatelle insignifiante.»

« Capitaine… » ne put que souffler Aramis. Il venait de qualifier sa véritable identité de _bagatelle insignifiante ?!_

Tréville vit briller dans ses yeux bleus une larme de pure joie.

« Vous n'allez tout de même pas vous mettre à pleurer ! » lui reprocha-t-il avec son habituelle sévérité.

« Bien sûr que non, mon capitaine ! » répondit-elle tout sourire, mais la voix un peu enrouée, en essuyant le coin de son œil avec le dos de sa main. Elle put voir briller dans les yeux de son supérieur une lueur de fierté mêlée de profonde tendresse. « Je vous suis infiniment reconnaissant ! »

« Un instant, capitaine ! » dit Athos. « Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? Qu'est-ce que cette entente entre vous et Aramis ? »

En guise de réponse, Tréville lui sourit malicieusement. « De quelle entente voulez-vous parler? »

Il s'éloigna, laissant les trois amis à leur bonheur.


End file.
